1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an arrangement for the generation of pulse trains for charge-coupled circuits, and is more particularly concerned with an arrangement in which a series of JK flip-flops are employed for generating pulse trains for two-phase and three-phase operation of charge-coupled circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the publication "Charge-Coupled-Devices Fabricated Using Aluminum-Anodized Aluminum Double Level Metallization" by R. D. Collins et al, in the publication Journal of the Electrochemical Society, April 1973, Pages 521-526, an arrangement for the generation of pulse trains for charge-coupled circuits of four-phase operation is described in which, for the generation of pulse trains, JK flip-flops are used which have outputs which can be set, on the one hand, by way of the JK inputs and, on the other hand, by way of the clear inputs. In this arrangement each of the pulse trains Q1-Q4 which are produced is overlapped by the preceding and the following pulse train.